Personal nurse
by Jules-chan
Summary: Simply having planned to make Joker change the season, Alice suddenly finds herself playing the part of the prison warden's personal nurse. Bound to cope with the sweet words of the ringmaster and the ill-mannered behavior of the warden, the young outsider's heart slowly starts to waver... * Rated T but will include hints of M content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello!**

**Well, this was the first story for ''Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice'' that I've written years ago. **

**I just recently found it again on my computer and reread it. Doing so, I realized that I could probably do better and started correcting the chapters, so I could upload a better version of the story years after I've actually invented it. **

**I hope that some readers from back then will find this story once again and that all of you will enjoy reading it. **

**The main pairing is intended to be Alice x Black Joker but there will also be some cute scenes with the other role holders. Please enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides this story! **

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1: I want you to nurse him!**_

.

Alice slowly took one step after another as she walked through Joker's forest.

Curiously, she turned her head to both sides, her eyes drawn to the arrows that were attached to the trees and the broken toys which were scattered on the ground. As always, the sight made her feel uncomfortable but curious at the same time. Ever since she wondered where all these toys came from, yet alone why they were even there; the prison's corridors were covered by similar toys, she knew that much but even so she still couldn't figure out why they were also scattered in the forest itself.

The brunette shook her head, pushing the thought into one of the furthest corners of her mind. She would never find the answer anyway, let alone understand it if there was one.

Wonderland wasn't a place she was meant to understand in the first place. That fact was the only one she had understood a long time ago.

Finally reminding herself of her reason for being in the Jokers' realm, Alice increased her pace and walked in the circus' direction.

The young outsider was planning to change the season she was currently spending her time in. She had stayed at the Clover Tower for some time now and needed something different but the cold and the snow; something refreshing.

_What season should I take?_ she wondered.

_Spring? But I don't necessarily want to see Peter. I could visit the Hatter mansion as well but I don't know whether the twins would let me go once I arrive there. It might be too exhausting for me, taking all their so-called games into account. Maybe I should change the season to summer then. I haven't seen Boris for a while and I'm sure there are some new rides at the amusement park. _

_._

Alice was still lost in her thoughts when the happy circus music grew louder. The young outsider looked up, blinking at the sight before her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

The main tent of the circus towered over her, casting a shadow on the ground. Some acrobats hurried over the place, chatting happily with each other while they carried utensils for the next circus performance from one place to another.

Alice quit walking for a moment and let her gaze roam over the circus' realm in search of Joker. When she couldn't see the jester anywhere nearby, the brunette started walking again, approaching a group of acrobats standing not too far away from the main tent.

"Pardon me. Do you know where Joker is?" she asked one of the group's faceless woman as she came to a halt next to them.

The acrobat turned her head slightly in her direction while the rest of the group silently sneaked away, giving Alice a small nod before they went back to business, helping the other people prepare for the next show.

Alice glanced after them, a silent sight leaving her lips. Many of the faceless people from the circus still seemed kind of taken aback when Alice approached them. Maybe they were still not sure how to cope with an outsider, especially knowing that a fairly huge number of role holders fancied her; Maybe they were scared to say something wrong that could later backfire at them.

Alice didn't know and she was sure that no one would actually tell her honestly if she asked. Therefore she just endured it, hoping that the people from the circus would slowly start opening up to her just like their boss.

The brunette glanced back to the woman in front of her.

Said woman tilted her head to the side and pondered, tipping her chin with her index finger while doing so.

"Joker…" she repeated in thoughts and Alice nodded. Some seconds went by but in the end the acrobat simply shook her head.

"I don't know, Miss. I'm sorry, " she apologized as she gave Alice a small smile and turned around to join the others.

Alice sighed. She put her hands on her hips and scanned the area once again. Her eyes flew over the faces of dozens of people, searching for the familiar figure of the red-haired ringmaster.

"Where could he be?" she mumbled to herself, not wanting to go back to the Clover Tower without achieving anything.

.

"Where could who be?" a voice wondered, mimicking Alice's question.

Alice winced and whirled around in surprise, looking up at the tall man who was now standing in front of her.

"W-White!" she exclaimed, "Don't just creep up on me like that! You scared me."

The jester smiled kindly at Alice and chuckled, his lips curling into a small smile.

"A-aah~ I'm sorry, young lady. Nevertheless, who are you searching for? May I help you?"

The brunette frowned at the redhead's question and rolled her eyes playfully as she smiled up at the redhead.

"What kind of stupid question is that? I was looking for you, White. Who else could I be searching for at the circus?" she said, rising her eyebrows provocatively.

The ringmaster nodded approvingly as if he wanted to signal that he had known Alice's intentions from the very beginning. He gave the young girl a mischievous grin while he walked past her and gave her a hand sign, implying for the outsider to follow him. .

Alice started trotting after the ringmaster, eventually catching up to the Joker.

"Did you get bored of the current season, my dear?"

Joker glanced down to the girl beside him, seeing the nod the brunette gave as an answer.

He grinned a little, about to ask what kind of card game the young outsider would like to choose as challenge when all of sudden a high-pitched voice cut through the air, interrupting their conversation.

"_Don't wanna interrupt your lil' chit-chat but where the f*** are you, Joker? These damn prisoners think they can screw around with us, making stupid attempts to escape their cells. Move your damn ass here immediately and do your f****** job! Don't wanna admit it but I need your help, stupid clown! "_

.

Alice blinked in surprise. She gazed up at the jester who sighed quietly, then turned her gaze to his hip, eyeing the mask attached to the jester's belt. She was accustomed to the other Joker's colorful language by now but not even once had she heard him ask White for help, even though he was still rude while doing so. Carefully, Alice bend down to the mask, making sure that she wasn't invading White's comfort zone.

Her eyes still fixed on the small mask, she asked, "Since when does Black need your help?"

The nicer Joker shook his head slightly.

"Currently, Joker is in a rather bad mood,"he sighed, sounding kind of apologetic.

Alice stood up once again, tilting her head as she watched the jester cross his arms in front of his chest and watching him mumble to himself, "But I have to prepare the new show. I wonder how long I will have to help Joker out?"

The young outsider's interest got awakened. She simply couldn't help it when it came to people mumbling to themselves. It was similar to whenever Julius mumbled about Ace and herself interrupting his work and the two of them just couldn't help but to tease him about it, saying that he actually enjoyed their presence.

It probably wasn't one of Alice's best character traits; rather the one that threw her into trouble on a regular basis. But it also certainly was the one character trait that provided her the most entertainment as well, therefore Alice couldn't help but to step closer to the jester and pull at his jacket like a child, her blue eyes glancing up at him.

"White, mind telling me what's the matter? Do you need help with anything? It sounds like you're quite busy, so maybe I can lend you a hand?"

Once the words had slipped through Alice's lips, the young girl immediately started to regret them. She realized she should have phrased her question differently. The way she had asked only implied that she was available to offer the jester her help if needed. And to tell the truth, curiosity aside, that was the last thing she wanted to do. Who knew what kind of problems the Joker could have, yet alone what it would mean to offer to solve these problems?

The brunette wanted to take her words back but White already grinned down at her, his ruby eye glittering with a hint of amusement.

"If you offered me your help, Alice, a huge weight would be lifted from my shoulders. We should take our leave then, don't you think? Joker will be happy to see you offering your help to him."

The redhead put his arm around Alice's shoulders and gently pushed her forwards.

Alice tried to stop him by pushing her weight against his arm but just a few seconds later the scenery around her faded away and the prison's cold walls surrounded her; Alice shivered at the sudden change of scenery.

Regardless of how often she came here, her involuntary stays which she rather wanted to forget forever included, she simply couldn't get used to the atmosphere inside the huge building. Even though she knew that being the ringmaster and the prison warden were the roles the Jokers had to play, the brunette couldn't fight against the urge to run away whenever the prison walls started to surround her, capturing her in a place she wasn't meant to be. But at the same time Alice couldn't find a convincing reason to completely stay away from the redheads. Every single person in Wonderland was dangerous and nuts and every single being had to play a role, therefore she had no right to stay away from the Jokers while spending time with the other role holders.

Still feeling uncomfortable though, Alice started to stutter, "W-White… uhm… maybe I…"

Before the outsider was able to sort her thoughts and think about an excuse, a deep voice interrupted their conversation once again.

"It was damn time for you to show up, Joker!"

.

.

Alice turned around the exact same moment White did. Black, fully dressed in his warden uniform and his whip gripped tightly in one hand, stomped towards them. The heels of his boots clacked against the hard stone floor, echoing inside the building and causing Alice to become tenser with every step he came closer towards them. Just when the warden was about to reach them, he suddenly stopped, finally taking notice of the young brunette standing next to his counterpart.

"What the f***?" he cursed, "Why is _she_ here?"

A sneeze followed, to which Alice winced in surprise.

"My, my, Joker! Don't be that rude. The young lady offered us some help, right Alice?" the circus master smiled and looked at her expectantly.

Not sure whether she should be nodding or shaking her head, the young girl lowered her gaze, staring at her feet.

The prison warden frowned at the sight, sneezing again and clutching his head afterwards.

"Dammit! I feel like my head is splitting in two. Freaking annoying, " he murmured.

Alice forced herself to look up to the foul-mouthed Joker, stepping closer towards the said one.

"Have you caught a cold, Black?" she asked nicely, ignoring the fact that she had just been scared by his sudden appearance due to White suddenly bringing her to the prison realm.

The redhead stared at her annoyed.

He clapped his hands together as if he wanted to applaud her and then hissed, "Congratulations! You noticed that I've caught a damn cold. How did you know? Can you read my or the clown's mind? Don't tell me you can because that would be _great!"_

The brunette growled at the warden's act. Annoyed, she stuck out her tongue, glaring up at him like she was ready to argue if he said anything else.

White giggled from behind them.

"Ah-ah-ah, Joker," he chuckled, showing his foul-mouthed counterpart a sassy grin.

"You shouldn't be like that to your personal nurse. Who else could treat you but our favorite foreigner?"

Alice nodded in agreement, simply being happy that White was defending her against Black's nasty teasing. The meaning of his words, however, she hadn't processed fully.

The brunette crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking up at the taller warden with a rather pleased smile, while she kept nodding to agree to White's statement.

"That's right, Black! You shouldn't behave like that towards the person who's going to take the part of your personal nurse."

Alice smile faltered once she realized the meaning of the words she had just said. The word 'nurse' echoed inside her head, causing her cheeks to flush slightly as she panicked and whirled around to White, gaping at him.

"Wait a second, please. What am I supposed to be? I think I heard you say nurse?"

The jester smiled gently, whistling quietly as he returned Alice's gaze. Playing innocent, he tipped his index finger against his chin and chirped, "I thought you said that you would like to help? Joker became sick but I still have to run the circus properly and prepare the next show. With Joker being sick, I also have to help out in the prison more often. Splitting my time doing both will be quite stressful, so there won't be any time left to take care of him until he's fully recovered. I thought you might be nice enough to help us out and watch over Joker for a while. You know, playing his 'nurse' until he gets better… I'm sure he wouldn't take as much time to recover when someone keeps an eye on him, stopping him from wandering around the prison. "

Alice opened and closed her mouth several times. Not a single word wanted to escape her lips, yet alone a single reasonable answer came to her mind. As expected, White wasn't someone to take as a joke. Alice started to wonder if he had planned the whole scenario all along since she had arrived at the circus. It was fair enough for him to say that he was busy with his own duties but making her Black's personal nurse? The young brunette didn't know what to say. She was too perplexed.

Instead of herself, Alice could hear Black cry out, "Excuse you, stupid clown? What the f*** did you just say? "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N 2: I hope you liked it. **

**Please review or keep the story in mind if you want to know what will happen next. **

**Thank you very much! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter ahead. Please enjoy. 😊**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**.**

**. **

_**Chapter 2: I'll be his minder**_

.

"Excuse me, stupid clown? What the f*** did you just say?"

Black's angried cry echoed through the corridors of the prison, causing Alice to wince in fear. She held her breath for a few seconds, not even allowing herself to move an inch from where she was standing as her eyes wandered to the ringmaster.

She stared at him, eyes as round as plates, while her mouth opened and closed continuously without forming words.

She knew that almost every hasty action, every single word or sentence could mean trouble in Wonderland; she had learned that much over the time she lived in this strange world full of weapons, dangers and death. However, being met with such a situation was a new kind of surprise, and actually not a welcome one.

Alice would rather choose any other kind of surreal situation she could end up in than playing the warden's nurse; being forced on a date with the heart castle's prime minister, having to test dishes completely made of carrots or trying out the newest and craziest rides at the amusement park. All of these seemed normal compared to Joker's request.

Alice slowly lowered her gaze, pressing her lips together as she heard a low growl coming from the prison's Joker.

"What the f*** are you saying, Joker?" he barked, glaring angrily at his counterpart as he clicked his tongue.

"Stop screwing around with me!"

White giggled lightly in return, holding his hands up protectively. He took a few steps towards the brunette girl, wrapping one arm around her shoulders as he leaned down to the level of her left ear.

His breath tickled her skin as he innocently declared, "Well, Joker, who else could treat you but our lovely foreigner? You can't run the prison in your current state and _I_ have to run the circus and prepare the next show… You are the one in need for help, aren't you? That's why you shouldn't reject my generosity, _Joker_."

"Are you stupid?" the foul-mouthed Joker snapped once again, gritting his teeth.

"Who said that I need a damn babysitter? I'm pretty much able to take care of myself!"

The jester straightened himself, leaving a tensed up Alice in his arms.

A sarcastic undertone lingered in his voice as he reminded his counterpart of the situation he was in once again, "But even the prisoners make a fool out of you. Let me take a guess, will you? Another prisoner escaped and that's why I had to come here?"

The warden narrowed his eye at the jester. He clicked his tongue, folding his arms across his chest.

"Tch! I already caught this damn a******! I'm just not planning on running around the prison the whole day, trying to catch some faceless bastards. This damn headache is making me go crazy and I'm _oh_ _so sorry_ but I just don't feel like playing tag today! That's more like one of your stupid games. "

Alice listened to the two redheads' dispute for some time, her eyes darting back and forth according to the one who was talking. Her thoughts spun around while she tried to progress all the information being thrown into the conversation but in the end it was just too much for her to handle. On the one hand, she could understand White's point of him being in charge of the circus, therefore not having the time to additionally keep an eye on every single prisoner. On the other hand though, Alice knew Black well enough to know that he would never admit defeat to the jester, let alone appear unable to fulfil his duty and make himself seem weak.

Nevertheless, enough was enough. Provoking each other wouldn't solve the problem and it definitely did not make it reasonable for her to be a part of the whole issue.

Having reached her limit of self-effacement, the young brunette put her hands on her hips and frowned in irritation before she loudly stomped her foot like a little child.

"**Joker!"** she exclaimed.

The redheads turned their heads to the foreigner.

"Yes, Alice?" White asked nicely.

"What do you want, girlie?" Black snorted.

The brunette girl glanced to the latter for a short moment, her eyes narrowing at the "nickname" he had given her.

"My name is _**Alice**_," she hissed, emphasizing every single letter of her name before she cleared her throat and finally slipped away from White's hug, keeping her distance to both Jokers.

"White," she started off, giving a small but apologetic smile, "I can't play Black's watchdog. It wasn't my intention to lead you on when I asked you if you were in need of help. I mean… I know I asked you in the first place but I never thought you had such a request in mind. Also, it doesn't seem like Black would like to accept my help, therefore I think we should forget the idea of me keeping an eye on him."

The circus master tilted his head to the side. His single red eye focused on the girl, causing Alice to gulp. She wasn't sure why but she felt uncomfortable under his gaze, especially because she wasn't able to tell what he was thinking as he continued looking at her silently.

The brunette tried to avert her eyes, nervously shifting from one foot to the other as she stuttered, "You see, White… It's not that I don't want to help… but… I think Black will be fine without me."

White stayed silent for a moment before he eventually smiled at her. He offered her a hand, intending to lead her away as he said, "I think that's all there is to it then. I'm not going to force a task on you, my dear. Joker and I will be able to take care of the situation ourselves if that's the only option left. Well then, shall we take our leave and let Joker take a rest?"

Alice sighed at the jester's words. She was about to grab the hand offered to her when she felt a sudden pang of guilt in her chest, making her lower her gaze to the floor and biting her lower lip.

_Maybe I shouldn't leave like this? _ She wondered, tightening her hands into fists.

_It's not that I think Black wouldn't be able to take care of himself but… It must be tough to watch the prison while he's not feeling well. Also, White's work will increase if I don't help out, wouldn't it?_

Feeling like she couldn't help pitying the two Jokers, the brunette eventually refused to take the ringmaster's hand with a light shake of her head and turned to the prison warden.

_If he says he's fine without me, I'll go back to the Clover Tower, _she decided before she called out the nickname she had given him.

"Are you sure you will be fine without anyone to help you, Black?" she asked, frowning a little as she didn't get an answer from the foul-mouthed Joker who was leaning against the nearest wall, his eye closed.

Alice tilted her head at the sight, wondering whether the redhead had heard her question, but when she finally heard strained huffs escaping his lips, she hastily walked up to the warden, calling his name with a slight hint of panic in her voice, "Black, are you alright?!"

.

The warden opened his eye slowly once he felt the young girl tugging at his jacket. He glared down at her, wriggling away from her touch.

"I'm perfectly fine", he hissed, "Leave me alone!"

The girl frowned, shaking her head as she quickly reached out and placed her hand on the warden's forehead, earning a low and annoyed growl from the said one.

It only took a few seconds for her to withdraw her hand, a surprised gasp leaving her lips.

"You are burning up, Black! My gosh… Why haven't you said anything? You definitely have to rest!"

A hand was placed on the girl's shoulder and Alice tensed up a little as she felt White leaning down to her level once again, the small bells on his head jingling quietly next to her ear.

"Huh~ It seems like you are a little worried about Joker, miss. Did you change your mind?" he asked, his voice low, just a faint whisper in the air.

Alice shivered, squirming away from the jester's touch. Her cheeks were colored in a faint pink and she felt embarrassed over the fact how easily she could be manipulated by the Jokers.

The young girl eventually nodded, glancing up to the foul-mouthed Joker in front of her.

"There is no choice when he's already like this. I can't risk having him faint when no one's around."

The jester smiled at Alice, giving her a nod as he turned on his heel and started walking off, waving goodbye.

"Thank you very much, my dear. I'll leave him in your care for the time being."

Alice sighed as she watched White disappear from her sight, then she smiled uncertainly at the prison warden who looked rather unpleased about the development of the situation, his brow furrowed.

"Don't look at me like that, Black. Come on, I'm sure we can pull this off together, don't you think? We will just make sure to get you back on your feet and everything will be back to normal in a blink. For now, go get a good rest."

The foul-mouthed Joker snorted, sarcastically asking the girl, "So in the end, you still want to play my nurse, girlie? I didn't know you had such a fetish for roleplaying. But if you're alright with it, I'll _gladly_ play along with your little doctor game. "

The brunette shook her head in disbelief. She was almost certain that he would never change that colorful language of his, let alone stop calling her names or making sexually suggestive comments. She was used to his behavior by now but it still bugged her to know that he didn't even shut his mouth when it came to situations like this. Just once she wished for him to say his thanks and accept an offer without acting like a pubescent young.

Alice hissed, repeating herself once again, "Firstly, my name is **Alice**. Secondly, I'm not going to play anyone's _nurse_, let alone yours of all people! And lastly, sick people should just behave and listen to others instead of playing all tough and trying to annoy the person who offered help!"

Black laughed lightly at the girl's sudden outburst of anger. He pushed himself away from the wall, flicking a finger against her forehead as he stared down at her, grinning arrogantly.

"It doesn't matter how you try to phrase it, _young miss_, you fell for the clown's trick and are now playing the role of my personal nurse. But just let me tell you this; regardless of whether I'm taking the role of the doctor or patient, you'll have less fun doing this whole s*** than me."

Alice rolled her eyes, her hands covering the spot on her forehead as she stuck her tongue out childishly, indicating that she didn't care about his way of thinking. Then she eventually grabbed the warden's hand and started to pull him in his room's direction.

Joker, having been caught off guard, hastily slapped her hand away, growling at the unwanted touch.

"Don't f****** touch me! I can walk by myself!" he complained angrily.

Alice did as she was told, shrugging her shoulders.

When they arrived at his room, Alice pushed the door open, showing him to get inside. The warden took a deep breath, clearly unhappy about the way he was ordered around by the foreigner, before he made his way past her into his room and started taking off his jacket.

Alice watched him, cheeks becoming slightly pink at the sight of his muscles flexing under his shirt. Leaning against the door's frame for a second while Black threw his hat and keys on the nightstand, she said, "For now, try getting some sleep. We should ensure that your fever doesn't get worse, so I'll fetch some water and a towel for you to cool down if needed."

The warden glanced at her, growling with gritted teeth instead of giving her a response.

_Oh well, _Alice though, _I'll take this as an alright for now_.

Pushing herself away from the door frame, she made her way to the kitchen to get Black the water and the towel.

.

When Alice returned back to the warden's room, a heavy bowl filled with water in her arms and a towel thrown over her shoulder, she forcefully kicked the ajar door open, entering the dimmed room. Having heaved the bowl on the nightstand, the brunette took a deep breath and turned towards the bed on which the foul-mouthed Joker had curled himself up.

A smile spread on the girl's face as she slightly leaned forward, listening to the steady inhales and exhales of the redhead. She hadn't expected to ever see this side of the warden; Black didn't seem like the person who could sleep soundly, appearing like he was the most innocent person living on earth.

A giggle left Alice's lips as she gently placed her hand on the foul-mouthed Joker's forehead once again, whispering more to herself than to him, "You really must be exhausted, Black. Falling asleep right after I left… how long did you have to endure this high fever until now? And it hasn't lowered yet as well."

Alice was just about to withdraw her hand from the warden's forehead when the said one quickly grabbed it, holding it in place. The brunette winced at the sudden movement, a perplexed look on her face as she looked down at Black.

Before she could ask whether he had been awake all along, she heard him mutter, "Don't say anything for the moment! My head hurts and you're way too loud."

Alice sighed, a mixture of annoyance and relief.

"I'm sorry", she whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

The redhead grunted as a response before he let go of her hand and rolled over to his other side.

After some minutes Alice heard quiet snores coming from Black. The young brunette couldn't prevent another faint smile from creeping onto her face as she gently started dabbing the wet towel on the foul-mouthed Joker's forehead, watching the way he slightly frowned in his sleep whenever she did so.

Alice was sure that taking care of Black would be no bed of roses but a small voice in her head kept telling her that everything would be alright; that the possibility of the warden treating her with more respect afterwards existed.

And Alice wanted to believe that small voice.

.

.

.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! **

**Please leave a review if you did. **


End file.
